No title!
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: [UA] Eles foram obrigados a assistir um vídeo para o relatório da faculdade... Só não contavam que houvesse algo mais naquela fita!


_Olá leitores (se é que alguém está lendo isso)! Oo_

_Era uma noite escura e fria quando uma garota decide escrever em seu caderninho de rascunhos... E bem, o resultado foi a fanfic a seguir! Só relembrando minha veia cômica de que ainda ha sangue passando por ela! XD_

_Death Note não me pertence, é de Ooba e Obata, os caras mais sortudos e adorados do momento! XD_

* * *

_**NO TITLE**_

_Por Kagome-chan LP_

* * *

_Região de Kantou, Japão..._

Era um sábado comum na Terra do Sol Nascente, onde pessoas acordavam cedo para trabalhar, outras para relaxar do stress adquirido durante a semana e, no caso de dois universitários, fazer um relatório de exatas vinte e três páginas para um professor muito filho da p... er...

- Eu não entendo por quê temos que fazer isso... – reclamou o belo jovem de cabelos castanhos, enquanto revirava o armário sob o televisor espalhando várias fitas pelo chão da sala.

- Hum... – o moreno, sentado com as pernas junto ao tronco no sofá, levou um dos polegares a boca e depois concluiu – É possível que o professor não goste de nós dois... 62 de possibilidade pra ser exato...

- E talvez se você não tivesse levado bolo pra comer na aula dele, não estivessemos nessa situação. Sem falar no escândalo...

- Com todo o respeito Light-kun, mas ele não devia ter tirado o bolo de mim _**sem permissão**_.

- Você não deveria ter chutado o rosto dele, Ryuuzaki... Agora temos que assistir um julgamento entediante e fazer um relatório pior ainda.– Light endireitou-se e tirou a poeira de uma fita com seu nome escrito na etiqueta. – Achei. – viu o amigo acenar positivamente com a cabeça e posicionar o laptop prateado sobre os joelhos. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

- E jogar na cara daquele ladrão de sobremesas... – Ryuusaki recolocara o polegar entre os lábios e estreitara os olhos cinzentos. Ah, se ele pudesse aplicar punições mais severas em meliantes como aquele professor... virou levemente a cabeça para o lado imaginando o que aquele ser poderia ter feito com seu – Bolo de morango... tão delicioso...

- Ah... – suspirou Light – Não vou agüentar você devaneando por duas horas seguidas...

_

* * *

__Duas (tediosas) horas depois..._

- Pronto. – Ryuusaki disse ao salvar o arquivo e fechar o laptop. – Quarenta e cinco páginas.

- Eu só espero que você não leve mais nada comestível na aula daquele arrogante... – Light também fechara e deixara seu caderno sobre a mesa de centro.

- Falando nisso, tem algo para comer aqui? – perguntou o moreno com um sorriso infantil.

- Nada doce...

- Francamente, como a sua família sobrevive...? – Ryuuzaki interrompeu sua reclamação ao escutar uma espécie de...gemido - O que foi isso?

- Esqueci de desligar o vídeo...

_Ooh...Aaah..._

Os dois se viraram para a televisão, onde algo _inapropriado para menores de 18 anos_ passava na tela.

- Mas o que...? Quem gravou isso?? – Light procurava o controle para desligar o aparelho K7. Foi quando percebeu que Ryuuzaki o olhava de um modo estranho, de lado. – Se você está pensando que eu coloquei isso de propósito... – estreitou os olhos para o moreno.

_Aaaah...I-isso...aaah..._

- Eu só quero deixar claro que minhas preferências nesta... – virou-se para o vídeo e arqueou uma sobrancelha, um tanto interessado na imagem que passava – Caham... _área_... são pelo sexo oposto.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu tenho namoradA! – rosnou Light.

- _**-AS**_, pelo que eu tenho ouvido. – respondeu o outro, ainda intrigado com a cena que passava.

_Oh, não pare...não pare!_

Light virou-se para a tela, e repetiu o gesto do amigo de arquear uma sobrancelha e inclinar a cabeça para... melhor compreender a película.

- Está tão mal feito... quer dizer, quem consegue ficar nessa posição por tanto tempo?

_Aaah, sim, sim!_

- Nunca subestime o potencial humano, Light-kun. Mesmo que os 90 restantes tenham sido empregados em uma outra atividade além de... – Ryuuzaki congelara.

- O que? – Light voltou a prestar atenção na tela.

Silêncio.

_Aaaah..._

Ambos arregalaram os olhos. Globos saltados e íris diminuídas a pequenos pontos.

_Ooooh..._

Ambos de queixo caído. Bocas tão abertas que comportariam uma maçã facilmente (se eles fossem leitões prestes a serem assados, isso é).

- Light-kun...

_Quase, oooh, quase!_

- ...

_Ah, Sou-_

Light, num movimento rápido, pega o controle e desliga o vídeo.

- Aquela... era sua... _**mã-**_

Antes de terminar a frase, ouviram alguém adentrar a casa e numa voz alegre...

- Olá rapazes, já terminaram o trabalho? – Perguntou uma Sra. Yagami, sem entender a expressão aterrorizada dos jovens.

* * *

_Oookey, isso foi no mínimo perturbador... oo O que faz uma garota imaginar uma coisa dessas? XD Certamente eu devo parar de comer bolacha e refrigerante. _

_E dando fim ao non-sense, me retiro! 8D_

_Beijos!_

_**K-chan LP**_


End file.
